


Pierced

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun bond over the fact you have the same piercings, but only after you accidentally send him a photo of the new jewelry that was definitely meant to go to your best friend.





	Pierced

“What if I got my nipples pierced?” Nattie asked as we were in the middle of lunch with Nikki and Brie.

“What the hell Nattie?” Nikki laughed, almost spitting out her wine.

“Nattie, you’re still wrestling. How would you do that with your nipples pierced?” Brie asked.

“Oh my god, your girls! They would die. Think of how painful that would be!” Nikki added.

“It’s not that bad,” I shrugged, taking a sip of my water.

All three women turned to me at the same time, all with the same look on their faces. “How do you know?” Nattie asked.

“I got mine done a long time ago,” I replied. “They didn’t hurt that bad. Took a while to heal, though. You definitely can’t get yours done with your career at the level it is right now.”

“How do you perform with them done?” Brie asked, meal forgotten.

“If Alexa can wrestle with her back dimples pierced, I can wrestle with my nipples pierced. Easy,” I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

“But your girls! Your poor girls,” Nikki whined, hands over her own breasts.

“Oh come on, I promise it’s not that bad,” I assured her.

“How come you never told us before?” Brie asked.

“And how come we’ve never seen them?” Nattie added.

“I don’t just start conversations with ‘oh yeah, by the way, I have my nipples pierced.’ And I sure as hell don’t get naked around you guys so you’ll see them,” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay but I need to see them,” Nikki pressed.

“Well I’m not gonna bust my boobs out in the middle of this restaurant,” I said, looking around at the tables full of families around us.

“But you could definitely send us a picture later,” Brie said. “In the group message.”

I looked at all three of the women around me, eagerly leaning towards me over the table. “Fine,” I sighed. “If I don’t have a man to send my nudes to, at least I can send them to my friends.”

“That’s the spirit!” Nikki squealed, holding up her wine glass for a toast.

I sighed once more, rolling my eyes playfully at my friends. I was truly grateful for them, especially considering how lonely I had been when I first came to the main roster. And I wouldn’t trade these ladies for the world, even if they were overly curious about the state of my piercings.

==========================

Later that night as I got ready for bed, I snapped a quick photo of my piercings to send to the girls. Opening my messages app, I typed in the first two letters of Brie’s name, knowing the first thing to pop up would be the group message. I attached the picture to the message, adding a couple of kiss emojis for fun before flopping onto my bed.

After a moment of me mindlessly scrolling through twitter, there was a barrage of knocks on my door. I sighed, opening the door to my three best friends.

“We’ve waited all day for this picture and you haven’t sent it yet,” Nikki said, walking past me into my room.

“I definitely did! I just sent it to the group message!” I replied, closing the door behind Nattie.

“We never got it,” Brie said, holding up her phone.

I sighed, grabbing her phone from her. She was right, the picture wasn’t showing up in the group. “I guess it just didn’t get delivered,” I told them, grabbing my phone off the bed. “Because I definitely sent it.” I opened my messages, looking at my newest threads. Instead of the group message with the girls being the first message on my list, there was a message to Braun Strowman. My heart started pounding as I clicked the message, seeing he had his read receipts on. He had seen the message. “Oh my god,” I whispered.

“What?” Nattie asked, looking over my shoulder. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Nikki asked, grabbing my phone from me. “Girl, these look so good! I kinda wanna get them done now.”

“Nikki, look who she sent it to,” Nattie prompted.

Nikki finally stopped studying the picture long enough to look at the name at the top of the messages. “Oh my god,” she laughed. “Braun Strowman?”

“You sent a topless photo to Braun Strowman?” Brie asked, grabbing the phone from Nikki. “With kissy emojis. Good job, girl.”

“I have to find him! I have to find him and tell him it’s a mistake and that I never ever meant for him to get that photo! Which room is he in?” I was rambling, my words all scrambled together as I snatched my phone from Brie.

“I saw him on his way to the gym on my way here,” Nattie offered.

“Great, thanks. I’ll be back,” I told the girls, running full speed out of my room, leaving them snickering behind me.

This is just my luck. Take a nude photo of myself and accidentally send it to the one and only Braun Strowman. Great. Now he probably thinks I’m weird and like to just send nudes of myself to my coworkers. Which, to be fair, was exactly what I was doing. But I meant for that picture to go to my friends, not someone who was kind of my friend, kind of just a work acquaintance. Alas, here we are. Me, running through hallways of some fancy hotel to find the monster of a man I accidentally sent a topless photo to. Whoever said adulthood wasn’t interesting?

It took me ten thousand years and about a million wrong turns to find the hotel gym. When I got there, I looked through the window on the door and only saw one person in there, the man I was on the hunt for; Braun Strowman.

“Braun!” I yelled, wrenching the door open. He turned to face me, face immediately flushing as he looked at me. A great time for me to remember I was wearing a tiny shorts and tank top set; my usual go-to pajamas. Awesome. “I’m really sorry! That picture wasn’t meant for you. I meant to send it to someone else and clicked the wrong name and I definitely didn’t mean for this to happen, I don’t want you to think I’m weird and like to just send random pictures of my boobs to coworkers,” I rambled, fumbling over my words.

“No big deal,” he said, waving it off.

“It kind of is to me,” I replied, running a hand through my hair. “I sent a coworker a picture of my boobs. With my fucking nipples pierced.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I have mine pierced, too,” he offered.

“Braun! No you don’t!” I couldn’t imagine him actually having his nipples pierced. Not at all.

“Yes, I do,” he replied, ripping his tank top off over his head in one swift movement.

I should have been focused on the fact that he wasn’t lying, that he really does have his nipples pierced as well. Instead, I couldn’t stop looking at how muscular he was. I generally only saw him completely clothed, the only thing he revealed tended to be his arms which were a blessing in and of themselves. But I was blown away by how insanely muscular he was and found myself wishing I had known earlier.

“See?” he prompted, looking down at me.

“Oh, um. Oh. Yeah, I see,” I replied, finally looking up to see that there were, in fact, small silver barbells across his nipples. He stood there in silence as I continued to study him. We had never been in close quarters like this and I was silently berating myself for not realizing just how attractive he was until right this moment.

“You alright?” he asked, voice lower than before.

“I’m fine,” I told him, nodding my head furiously, finally moving my head up to meet his eyes. “Thanks for being so understanding about the picture.”

“It’s no problem. I barely even looked at it,” he told me.

I should have just dropped it and moved on with my life. But there was something about Braun that was drawing me into him and all I wanted was, well, him.

“You barely looked at it? And here I was hoping you had an opinion on what my jewelry looked like,” I told him, taking a step closer to him.

“I-I’m sure it’s nice,” Braun stuttered, face flushing slightly.

“I can let you see, see what you really think about them?” I offered, reaching my hand out to allow a finger to trace along one of the thick veins in his arm. “If you’re interested.”

“We’re in the gym,” he said, swallowing hard.

“But we don’t have to be. I have a perfectly good room upstairs,” I told him, smile gracing my face. “Please, Braun?”

He was silent once more, eyes staring straight into my own. I was sure he was going to say no, sure he would turn me down and just add on to my already embarrassing night. Instead, he moved suddenly, leaning down to crash his lips into mine. I responded almost immediately as his mouth ravaged mine. As he bit down on my bottom lip and pulled away, I moaned, leaning into his chest.

“My room is closer,” he whispered against my lips. He kissed me again, long and deep, before pulling away to wrap his arm around my waist, leading me out of the gym and down the hallway. We reached his room and it took him all of five seconds to get the door unlocked, hand pressing into the small of my back to lead me inside. When the door shut behind him, I was pressed against it as his lips connected with mine once more.

Braun’s hands were all over me, trailing down my sides and to my legs before gripping hard onto my thighs. I took the hint, hopping up lightly to wrap my legs around him, making it easier for him to kiss me. His palms kneaded my thighs as he thrust his hips against mine. Even through his gym shorts I could tell he was long and thick and incredibly hard and I shivered at the thought of him being inside of me.

“Braun, please,” I moaned, nails running down his chest as he moved to kiss and nip at my neck and collarbone. When I rolled my hips against his, he growled against my skin before swinging us around and walking to the bed. He set me down lightly, hands going straight for the hem of my tank top, pulling it over my head.

“Perfect,” he groaned, hands kneading the flesh of my breasts as he kissed me again. I arched under his touch, hands falling to the waistband of his shorts. I pulled them down slightly, whining when they wouldn’t move far. Braun chuckled into the kiss, breaking away. He slid my shorts down my legs first before standing to remove his.

“Do you not wear underwear to the gym?” I asked when dick came into view, as long and thick as I had thought it would be.

“Do you not wear underwear to bed?” he asked, arching an eyebrow in my direction.

“Touché,” I giggled, reaching out for him as he settled between my legs. All giggling came to a complete halt, however, when his fingers (god his fingers were thick, too), slowly trailed up my slit, circling around my clit. “Don’t tease,” I gasped, arching my hips toward his fingers.

Braun chuckled, a low rumbling from his chest, as he trailed kisses along my neck, fingers brushing my clit once more before the head of his cock pressed slowly into me. “Fuck,” he groaned as he slid into me slowly, stopping once his hips were flush with mine.

I whimpered at the feeling of being so full, the head of his dick hitting my g-spot perfectly without him even moving. “Let me-let me ride you,” I said breathlessly, flushing as he reared his head back to look at me. He nodded, rolling us over on the bed and I whined as it made him go even deeper. Braun’s hands rested easily on my sides as I started moving my hips in circles, varying my speed as I went. I grabbed one of his hands to bring it up to my throat, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He seemed to understand, squeezing his hand around my throat as I started moving up and down on his cock, alternating the circling of my hips to the thrusts. He thrust up into me, remaining hand helping my movements up and down.

I grabbed onto his forearm resting on my chest as he squeezed around my throat to anchor myself as I started moving faster and faster on him. Braun growled, flipping us over, hand never leaving my throat. He started thrusting into me faster and harder than I was able to move, the bed hitting the wall rhythmically.

“Braun,” I gasped, throat working ten times harder for me to even say his name. He nodded, moving his free hand to my clit, pressing down as he thrust even harder into me.

“Come for me,” he groaned, mouth falling to my chest. When his tongue brushed my nipple, I cried out, arching underneath him as I came undone. A second, smaller wave of pleasure rushed over me as he brushed his tongue over my nipple once again. I was shaking underneath him, breathing harsh and ragged as he removed his hand from my throat, opting instead to grab my hips with both hands as his hips stuttered against mine. He came with a loud, low groan, slowly pulling out of me when he was done.

“Jesus,” I breathed, skin flushed and warm.

“I told you I was sure your jewelry was nice,” he laughed, brushing a hand over my breast as he moved to lie next to me.

I opened my mouth to respond when there was a familiar knocking on the door. “Braun! We know she’s in there!” Nikki yelled.

“Oh my god,” I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

Braun stood up, sliding his gym shorts on before moving to the door. He opened it just a crack, peering out to the hallway as I scrambled to get under the covers. “Hey Braun!” Nattie chirped. “Can you tell her we’ll see her at breakfast in the morning?”

“And you should tell her we expect THE FULL STORY,” Brie yelled.

“I can give you the full story right now,” Braun drawled. “She-“

“ Braun!” I squeaked. “Please. Don’t. Tell them I’ll see them at breakfast.”

“You heard the lady,” he said, smile obvious in his voice. I heard the girls chattering as they walked away and Braun closed the door.

“I think I need new friends,” I whined, resting my head on his chest after he climbed back into bed.

“Luckily, you’ve got me now,” he replied.

“Yeah. I have you now,” I agreed, smiling.


End file.
